1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to an innovative tool with a reciprocating mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Reciprocating pneumatic tools are generally categorized into pneumatic saws, pneumatic hammers and pneumatic choppers depending on their types, as illustrated by the reciprocating pneumatic tool of the present invention.
According to the operating principles of a typical reciprocating pneumatic tool, the source of air pressure is guided into the tool, and then opened or shut-off by the control valve. Next, an action module is used for automatic guiding and switching of an air pressure source, enabling the reciprocating motion of a piston rod along with the tool (e.g. saw blade and hammer).
A vibration-absorbing mechanism is developed in response to a severe vibration problem of a conventional reciprocating pneumatic tool. The major concern of the present invention is the vibration-absorbing mechanism.
The vibration-absorbing mechanism of typical reciprocating pneumatic tool is generally designed with a reference to Taiwan patent bulletin No. 471377 “Suspended Vibration-Absorbing Mechanism of Handheld Power Tool”. In this case, the internal action modules are assembled into an independent unit via a suspended sliding sleeve, so that the sliding sleeve can slide in the core of the tool casing. Moreover, a front buffer is arranged between the sliding sleeve and front end of core, and a rear buffer arranged between the sliding sleeve and air guide pedestal. However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications.
1. The action module generally comprises several plate members that are assembled internally via a sliding sleeve. From the perspective of assembly, the assembly process of action module members likely leads to aligning inaccuracy, poor assembly efficiency and higher assembly cost.
2. The wall of sliding sleeve must be thick enough to meet the required strength. In this case, the overall volume of action module has to be expanded along with the core of the tool casing, thus increasing substantially the cost of reciprocating pneumatic tool. Furthermore, the external diameter of tool casing must be increased out of tune with thin-profile design trend of products.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved mechanism that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.